a tous jamais
by cl0o
Summary: harry et draco se sont séparés et ne veulent plus jamais se revoir mais draco ne l'entend pas de cette oreille
1. Chapter 1

**A tout jamais**

**Disclaimer** tous les personnages sont à la très gde J.K.R donc rien ne m'appartient sauf cette histoire.

**Rating **R relations homosexuels oblige.

**Notre de l'auteur **hum ceci est ma première fic' donc je ne suis pas du tout expérimenté dans l'art de l'écriture alors sivouplé soyez super indulgents ou pas mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à tous.

o0o0o0o

Chapitre 1 POV Harry

Il est seul assi à cette table au fond du pub. Désespérement seul comme si on lui avait enlevé une partie de lui cette partie c'est moi. Moi qui l'ai quitté il ya trois mois jours pour jours. A la suite d'une dispute un peu trop tumultueuse cette fois-ci j'ai quitté la maison. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir avec tous ces principes à la con. Il m'a que si je n'étais pas capable de me comporter comme un être humain civilisé je n'avais qu'à partir que ça ne serais pas une grande perte pour l'humanité et en tout cas à lui ça lui ferais des vacances. Qu'il ne savas pas pourquoi il s'évertuait à faire de moi un personne de bonne éducation bien ancrée dans la société mais que ça ne servait à rien que j'étais un cas désespéré et qu 'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait gaché 5 ans de sa vie avec moi. Mettre en péril 5 ans d'amour passionel juste pour une dispute encore une mais une de trop. Je ne suis jamais rentré à la maison. J'ai fuis comme un lache je voulais nier l'évidence , notre couple battait de l'aile depuis peu de temps mais je ne refusais d'affronter l'évidence.

Et depuis on ne s'est jamais revu. J'ai fuis je suis parti à l'étranger pour oublier nier ma douleur car sans lui je ne suis plus rien , je n'éxiste que dans son souffle , je ne vois que dans la prunelle de ses yeux , je ne vis que parce que son cœur bat. Ce séjour à l'étranger m'a redonné un semblant de vie , je survi chaque jour un peu moins que la veille. Mais savoir qu'il est quelque part sur terre est dans mon enfer un petit coin de paradis.

Je le regarde encore et encore je ne m'en lasse pas. Il est si beau que l'on pourrait croire que c'est un ange. Blond presque blanc , pâle un peu trop dailleur il ne doit pas sortir beaucoup en ce moment , mince un peu trop aussi mange t'il assez ? Oh merlin qu'il me manque ! Mais je ne vais pas lui parler non le reste là à le contempler merlin que je suis làche moi le gryffondor plein de courage je suis le plus piètre des homme devant lui! Je n'aurais pas dut partir je n'aurais pas dut le laisser seul. Et je le regarde inlasablement je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui , heuresement que j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité sur le dos car il commencerait à trouver ça louche qu'on le dévisage de la sorte.

Personne de me vois personne ne sais que je suis là. J'aime cette sensation d'être un monsieur tout le monde c'est reposant. Je voudrais tant le prendre dans mes bras le serrer juste pour me prouver qu'il est enconre vivant. Mais je n'ose pas . je suis trop lache ,moi qui devrait être blindé de courage, devant lui je ne suis rien.

Il se léve , il est 17h30 il va aller prendre son service à St mangouste , il passe devant moi il me frolle , il s'arette interdit. A t'il sentit quelque chose ? je n'ose bouger je ne respire plus il me regarde , il a un voile de tristesse dans les yeux ses magnifique yeux gris. Je reste accroché à ses yeux ses magnifiques yeux je me noie dans son chagrin je voudrais tant lui dire comme je regrette mais je reste là sans rien faire je ferme les yeux pour éviter qu'une de mes larmes roule sur ma joue. Il soupire et il part il est triste et ça me fend le cœur. Merlin que je voudrais me montrer à lui. Mais je n'ose pas. Il sort il transplane et moi je reste seul avec ma lacheté et ma tristesse.

Je sort et je regagne mon hotel. Mes pieds raclent le sol boueux d'un trop plein de pluie. Le chemin de traverse n'a plus le même effet sur moi avant j'étais emerveillé tout simplement et me voilà maintenant résolu à ramasser ma carcasse et à la trainer sur ce lit d'hotel où je suis depuis bientôt 2 semaines. Je traine ma tristesse comme un boulet. S'il savait au moins comme je l'aime , à en mourir , à me damner. Je n'ai jamais cessé un seul instant de l'aimer. Mais pourquoi alors je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour lui parler pourquoi je me cache pourquoi je le fuis en même temps que le recherche ?

Je voudrais que tout s'arrete je voudrais mourir pour ne plus jamais voir ces yeux gris triste se perdre dans le vide. Je voudrais ne plus être là pour ne plus être la cause de son chagrin. Il pourrrait faire le deuil et réaprendre à vivre à rire à aimer peut être…


	2. Chapter 2

A tout jamais 

**Dislcaimer:** tous ces charmants personnages avec lesquels je m'amuse comme une petite folle sont à la très grande J.K.R.

**Note de l'auteur:** alors je tiens à remercier Serdra et Lyn qui m'ont envoyé de charmantes rewiew qui m'ont donc remise au travail. Merci bcp les miss j'espères que la suite vous plaira.

Et n'hésitez pas à donner vôtre avis ts autant que vous êtes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

chapitre 2 POV Draco.

Choqué était un euphémisme , oui dire que Draco était choqué était vraiment un euphémisme!

Il l'avait vu! Lui! Enfin pas vraiment vu mais ressenti il était passé prés du bar avait senti le contact avec la texture d'une cape qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'était arrêté stupéfait et là il avait senti son parfum si particulier mélange de lys et de fleur d'oranger qui lui faisait tourner la tête , avant. Il n'avait pas comprit , il n'avait pas voulu comprendre ce n'était pas possible pas Lui , il ne pouvait pas être revenu! Et pourquoi était il là dans SON bar où il vient toujours prendre un café avant de partir travailler? Et surtout pourquoi était il caché dessous cette saleté de cape d'invisibilité? Il avait peur qu'il puisse le voir Lui? Le tout puissant Gryffondor? Lui plein de courage et d'espoir il se cache sous cette foutu cape pour pouvoir le voir tranquillement sans qu'il puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit?

Mais pourquoi est il donc revenu? Pourquoi? Il veut s'assurer que oui je suis en miette? Eh bien oui je suis en miette et pas qu'un peu! S'il savait le quart de ma souffrance peut être qu'il serait pris de remord et qu'il reviendrait vers moi? Et puis là moi je fais quoi je le jette de la même façon qu'il est parti? Ou alors je le baise tout de suite sur le pas de la porte? Merlin mais pourquoi est- il revenu? Pour moi? Oh non se serait trop beau! Et puis était ce vraiment lui ou j'ai rêvé j'ai eu une hallucination parce qu'il me manque trop? Draco en était malade à l'idée d'affronter de nouveau son amant. Il en était bouleversé. Il ne se rendit pas compte que de fine perle coulait lentement de ses yeux des perles d'incompréhension , de rage , de tristesse , de désespoire.

Arrivant à St mangouste il ne rendit pas compte qu'il faillit percuter Hermione et Ron tout rayonnant de bonheur sortant du service pédiatrique avec la copie de l'échographie de little Ron qui pousse tranquillement dans le ventre de 'Mione.

Les deux s'arrêtent à temps et évitent le carambolage avec Draco. Ils ne comprennent pas. La seul fois où ils ont vu Draco dans cet état là c'est quand Harry est parti et n'est pas revenu.Apres le blond avait réussi à reprendre le dessus et avait reprit son masque d'impassibilité. Mais manifestement ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Draco était vraiment très mal à l'aise se faire prendre en plein flagrant délit de pleurnichage pas les meilleur amis de son ex. Non non ce n'était pas très reluisant. Mais il se dit qu'un peu de réconfort de temps en temps ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis Ron et Hermione l'avait quand même épaulé quand Harry et lui s'était séparés. Mais là ça dépassait tout. Ils le regardait incrédule ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était dans un tel état.

Il se permis donc 30 secondes de son précieux temps pour leur expliquer l'affaire et à son grand damne , ils le regardèrent abasourdi.

«Il est revenu dis tu? ce n'est pas possible s'exclama Ron!Il ne nous a même pas informé! Comment a t'il osé nous faire ça à nous! D'abord il part sans nous dire où il va et après il revient et en plus il se cache sous sa cape d'invisibilité!Je vais me le faire! Hermione attends moi là et prend soin à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises pendant mon absence!» En désignant Draco du doigt.

Ron parti en grand fracas. Laissant une Hermione complètement perdu et un Draco au bord de la crise de nerf. Draco comprenait la réaction de Ron mais de là à aller lui taper dessus il n'était pas sûr de cela arrange les choses. De plus Harry ayant sa cape d'invisibilité il n'était pas prés de le retrouver.

Mais se rendant compte qu'il était un présence d'une Hermione quelque peu décontenancé il en profita pour la laisser en plan. Il n'avait décidément pas envie de se faire plaindre aujourd'hui. Et si il restait trop longtemps en sa compagnie il finirait par s'ouvrir les veines tant elle avait le chic pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Trop heureux d'échapper à cela il se précipita dans les couloir de l'hôpital et pris son service un peu en avance. Et malgré la constante obligation de se concentrer et de ne pas laisser ses pensées déraper vers un beau brun ténébreux il faillit tout de même blesser quatre de ses patients et réussi à éviter de justesse d'étouffer le nouveau né de Pansy (qu'elle avait eu avec Neville , Draco trouvait que c'était une erreur monumentale!) Mais le gamin étant si mignon il se pris à en vouloir un aussi de Harry bien entendu Et puis comble de désespoir il se rappela que ça faisait 3 mois qu'il n'était plus avec lui ….Et là eh bien Draco ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. Pansy le pris dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant. Draco était effondré c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état là. Lui toujours si maître de lui. Qui refusait à quiconque de montrer ses sentiments. Il avait du sacrément aimer Harry pour en arriver à pleurer dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Oui il l'avait aimé ce petit connard qui n'avait aucune tenue lors de réceptions. Oh oui il en avait été fou mais comme un con il l'avait obligé à jouer les singes savants , de se montrer en public , de se faire de la pub , alors que Harry en était allergique de cette renommé qui ne lui correspondait pas , de cette renommé qu'il fuyait comme la peste noir.

Il l'avait obligé et Harry avait pété un câble , il avait tout chamboulé dans cette réception qui était de trop. Il était venu attifé comme un as de pic. Débardeur blanc , pantalon en cuir rentré dans des bottes elles aussi en cuir et d'une veste oui elle aussi en cuir. Merlin qu'il était séduisant (surtout avec le trait de khôl sur les yeux qui le rendait mystérieux) si ce soir là il n'avait pas fait le con en prenant tout le monde pour le dernier des crétins il l'aurait pris à même la grande table de banquet. Mais le fait est que ça à grandement énervé Draco. Et que Harry n'a pas supporté , qu'il a cru que Draco n'aimait que sa renommé. Il en a eu gros sur le cœur et ça a fait qu'ils se sont séparés sur une grosse dispute pour pas grand chose en fait.

C'est donc un Draco effondré qui rentra chez lui après avoir fini son service après s'être mis en mode automatique.

Et là horreur! il se trouve nez à nez ….. avec Ginny qui l'attend de pied ferme devant chez lui l'œil noir. Hum là Draco se dit que c'était vraiment mais vraiment pas sa journée parce que ce faire engueuler par l'ex de votre ex c'est pas du tout mais alors pas du tout une partie de plaisir!

Oui parce que Harry à largué Ginny après avoir comprit qu'il était complètement dingue d'un certain Draco Malefoy. La dite demoiselle l'à très mal pris ce qui fait donc que dès l'instant où Harry et Draco se sont retrouvé ensemble Draco a eu la charmante visite de cette jeune femme très très très remontée qui lui a fait comprendre que si jamais Harry était malheureux à cause de lui elle se ferait un plaisir de le faire souffrir beaucoup et longtemps. Ce qu'elle était donc juste en train de faire en lui lançant des impardonnable juste par la force de son regard.

Là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase et Draco s'enfuit en courrant à la recherche du bar le plus proche pour le saouler littéralement pour oublier cette journée plus que funeste.


	3. Chapter 3

A tous jamais 

**Disclaimer** : comme d'hab' rien n'est à moi….j'empreinte mais promis je redonne après.

**Note de l'auteur** : ben tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour les petits problèmes techniques qui ont eu lieux lors de la parution du chap 2 dsl dsl dsl . hum sinon je m'excuse aussi d'avoir mis tant de temps pour rédiger ce chap là. Mais j'avais pas du tout l'inspiration.

Et py sinon ben je remercie encore tt le monde qui a rewiewé packe à chaque fois ça fait super plaisir

Merci encore pour tout.

**Chap trois** : mise en relation

Ginny était visiblement horrifiée.

- Ce petit connard prétentieux arrogant m'a fait faux bond ! Hurla t'elle en entrant dans la maison de Ron et Hermione.

- Comment ça ? Demanda 'Mione. Tu es allé voir qui là exactement ?

- Malfoy ! tu pensais qui ? Merlin ? La jeune femme était visiblement excédé. Quand je pense qu'il m'a là , devant sa porte alors que ça faisait une demi heure que je l'attendais dans le froid ! Ooh il m'énerve ! Moi qui voulait juste lui dire que l'on était proche de retrouver Harry ! Il n'a jamais pensé qu'à sa propre personne celui là !

- Gin' calme toi voyons ! Répondit Hermione visiblement outrée devant l'attitude de son amie. Il ne voulait peut être pas chercher la confrontation avec toi après la journée qu'il a passé. Tu ne lui as jamais facilité la tache lorsque Harry est parti. Je le comprend qu'il ait fuit !

- Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Et puis je te signale que si Draco aimait vraiment Harry il l'aurait retenu , il ne l'aurait pas laissé partir !

La mauvaise foi de la jeune femme était évidente.

A ce moment là Ron transplana hors d'haleine.

- Ginny vite accompagne moi ! Je l'ai retrouvé ! 'Mione reste là je veux pas que tu sorte avec le bébé !

Et les voilà partis avant même que Hermione ai eu le temps de dire « quidditch »

Ginny et Ron arrivèrent devant un hôtel miteux « le faucon déplumé » situé dans un coin sombre du chemin de traverse. Ron entra précipitamment et pris le chemin du 3ème étage , il ouvrit la porte de gauche avec fracas. A ce moment là Ginny pu voir un Harry en sanglot sur le lit en position fœtale une lame de rasoir dans la main. Ron se précipita sur le lit arracha la lame de rasoir de ses mains et la jeta au loin.

-Non de nom mais c'est pas possible Harry tu m'avais promis que tu ne ferais pas de connerie pendant mon absence et Merlin sait que je suis pas parti longtemps ! On ne peut pas te faire confiance ! Où est passé ton courage légendaire ? Tu ne ressemble plus à rien regarde toi un peu ! Depuis quand n'as tu pas mangé ?

L'interrogatoire aurait pu durer des heures si Ginny n'était pas intervenue.

- Arrêtes Ron tu ne vois pas qu'il est au bout du rouleau là ? Allé Harry relève toi et raconte nous se qui ne va pas .

Tant bien que mal Harry réussi à se mettre ne position assise sur le lit. Et entreprit alors de raconter la cause de son désarroi.

- Eh bien , je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Et ça a ravivé plus de souvenir que je n'aurais pu le croire. Il me manque terriblement mais je n'ose pas aller le voir, j'ai peur qu'il me jette car je suis parti. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime plus. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à l'affronter.

Il soupira de désespoir.

- Allons Harry ressaisi toi voyons ! Intervint Ginny. Tout n'est pas perdu tu sais ? Explique lui Ron , moi je ne vais pas y arriver car malgré tout je reste persuadé qu'il est le seul coupable se petit con prétentieux.

Ron ayant repris un semblant de calme pris la parole.

-Eh bien voilà , aujourd'hui avec Hermione on sortait de la clinique , tu sais on va avoir un bébé Harry il a seulement 2 mois mais il est déjà magnifique ! Enfin bon bref, on sortait de la clinique quand on a failli percuter un Draco hors de lui. Il pleurait à moitié , il avait l'air complètement perdu. On lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas parce que le voir perdre contenance à ce point c'est vraiment rare. Il lui aurait fallu un énorme choc émotionnel et ce choc c'était toi… Il a senti que tu était là , et que tu l'observais. Et ça lui en a foutu un coup au moral.

- Oh s'il te plait Ron ne me fait pas marcher avec ce genre de choses ? Draco perdre le contrôle de ses émotions ce n'est tout bonnement pas possible lui toujours si maître de lui. Je doute déjà qu'il m'ai vu et que ensuite si jamais je ne sais comment il avait senti ma présence je doute vraiment fort que ça le mette dans cet état là. J'était sous la cape d'invisibilité comment veux tu qu'il m 'ai vu ? C'est impossible. Et puis non il ne se serait pas mis dans un état comme cela pour moi. Ok quant je l'ai vu il me semblait triste mais de là à partir en vrille ça m 'étonne franchement de lui.

- Tu vois tu admet toi même qu'il es triste c'est donc que tu admet que tu lui manque et c'est un fait indéniable c'est moi qui te le dit. Intervint Ginny. Eh puis crois tu vraiment qu'il aurait perdu à ce point les pédales si ce n'était pas ta présence qu'il avait ressenti ? Il faut croire que les liens qui vous unissent sont plus fort que tu ne veux bien le croire. Il n'a pas besoin de te voir pour savoir que tu es là je suppose. Ça dépasse mon entendement ce genre de choses.

- Oh ….. fut la seule réponse de Ron et Harry.

- Tu ne me crois pas Harry n'est ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas t'avouer que Draco t'aime encore , car ça fait encore trop mal ? Toute la faute d'être parti te revient alors de droit , tu n'as pas l'excuse du « de toute façon il ne m'aimait pas » . Eh bien je vais te le prouver moi qu'il t'aime encore et bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et vous allez venir avec moi. Bien que ça me brûle la langue de devoir dire cela , Harry je crois sincèrement que Draco a un faible pour toi. Ne me le demande pas de le redire c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Harry tenant fermement Ron par le bras , Ron tenant la main de Ginny transplanèrent devant chez Draco.

Un flot de souvenir remonta à la surface lorsque Harry se retrouva devant leur ancienne maison. La première fois où ils l'avaient visitée. La bataille de peinture qu'ils s'étaient faîtes quand ils l'avaient remise à neuf. Leur première fois entre ces murs. C'était trop d'un coup mais les pensées formulées tout haut de Ginny l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin encore dans le méandre de ses souvenirs.

- Bon je suppose qu'il n'est pas chez lui , après tout ce qui vient de se passer. Il ne reste plus qu'à le chercher dans les environs en espérant qu'on en ait pas pour toute la nuit.

- Heu il y avait un petit café pas trop loin d'ici où Draco aimait bien aller faire un tour , avant. Déclara Harry

- Hé bien tu va nous montrer le chemin allé en route.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un demi millimètre.

- Je ne suis pas capable de le voir , je ne peux pas. C'est trop tôt ! Je serai incapable de soutenir son regard , je l'ai abandonné ! Ce n'est pas rien tout de même !

- Qui t'as dit que tu allais lui parler ? Non non intervint Ron ! On va juste te prouver qu'il t'aime. C'est tout. Et puis entre nous je vois mal Draco te faire une déclaration d'amour enflammé devant tout le pub. C'est pas son genre. Après il ne te restera plus qu'à faire le choix qui te semble le plus juste en espérant qu'il sera le meilleur pour vous deux. Allé vient , on est même pas sûr qu'il soit dans se bar. Et j'ai pas envie de passer toute la nuit à chercher ton amant alors que ma femme qui est enceinte m'attend à la maison !

Sur ces bonne parole ils se mirent en route , et après dix minute de marche arrivèrent devant un petit café sympa bien éclairé bien décoré pas trop bruyant au top quoi.

Et là ils l'aperçurent , il devant en être à sa sixième commande de vodka il commençait à partir. Ses yeux étaient vitreux , et rouge d'avoir trop pleuré. Il n'était pas beau à voir à moitié saoul complètement désespéré . A cette vision Harry eu le cœur déchiré. Il ne supportait pas de voir son amour dans cet était là. Lui toujours si fier , contrôlant toujours à merveille ses sentiments et ses émotions. Il n'était pas l'ombre de lui même. Mais Harry ne fléchit pas , n'entra pas précipitamment dans le pub pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. C'était trop tôt beaucoup trop tôt.

Néanmoins il comprit qu'il était toujours fou amoureux de Draco quand bien même il aurait voulu se persuader du contraire et ça avait l'air bigrement réciproque. Ce pourrait t'il alors qu'il l'aime encore un tout petit peu. Un espoir fou grandit dans le cœur de Harry.

Il pris un décision : il irait lui parler , demain , pour tout lui expliquer parés il se sentirait mieux malheureux peut être mais apaisé. Il n'aurait alors plus qu'à attendre la réponse de son bien aimé.

Sa vie et son amour était maintenant placé entre les mains de Draco.

A suivre 

Bon je sais la fin ça fait un ptit peu mélo mais bon j'ai pas trouvé mieux et pourtant me suis creusé les méninges….

Bon ben hésitez pas à laisser vôtre avis ça fait toujours super plaisir …..la fin arrive bientôt je m'excuse encore pour le retard…..

Bizou a tous


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **bon eh bien je ne vais pas changer de registre , rien ne m'appartient , tout est à la très fameuse J.K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** bon tout d'abord je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour avoir mis tant de temps à boucler ce chapitre , mais beaucoup de facteurs on t joué dans l'écriture (notamment le passage du bac , et autre manque d'inspiration aiguë) alors eh bien je m'excuse.

Sinon j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira. Voilà. Bonne lecture à tous.

**chapitre 4 : fin**

Draco avait l'impression que deux dragons de Roumanie étaient en train de danser le Danube Bleu à l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne. Ce qui n'était pas du tout réjouissant.

Une belle migraine pointait son nez. Normal avec tout ce qu'il avait bu la veille, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Mais le pire l'attendait encore. Car en voulant se retourner dans son lit pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller et maudire la terre entière , il entra en contact avec un corps étranger qui s'était approprié SON lit !

Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec deux yeux verts , un haut le cœur le pris. Etait ce vrai ? Harry était revenu ? ou n'était ce qu'un magnifique rèv- hum non affreux cauchemar.

Après un bref examen des yeux verts , il opta pour l'option que c'était son subconscient qui lui avait joué des tours. Car même s'ils étaient verts , ces yeux n'étaient à l'évidence pas ceux de Harry. Ils étaient trop fades.

Et Ô malheur , aux yeux fades s'ajouta une bouche rieuse qui pouffa de plaisir.

Draco arqua un sourcil dubitatif.

La pauvrette ne savait évidemment pas ce qui l'attendait car un pauvre petit rire niais sortit de sa bouche. Une de ses mains vint se balader sur le torse –parfait- de Draco qui l'a repoussa immédiatement !

Ne comprenant pas elle réitéra sa demande et vit repousser ses avances une deuxièmes fois.

Affligeant …. Telle était la pensée de Draco. Comment j'ai pu , mais comment j'ai pu me retrouver au lit avec un parfait inconnu et en l'occurrence une parfaite inconnue. Qui en plus d'être une femme , a l'air d'avoir le Q . I d'un citrouille ! affligeant !

Pour enfin commencer cette journée qui pour le moment se déroulait plutôt mal, Draco sorti de son lit sans un regard pour la jeune femme qui occupait son lit.

L'hypothèse qu'elle était munie d'une citrouille à la place du cerveau se trouva exacte quand d'un pas qu'elle voulait envoûtant elle entra dans la salle de bain à la suite du blond. L'idée de la pétrifier tenta Draco mais en tout parfait gentleman qu'il était il se retint. Mais il fallait bien tout de même que cette pauvre cruche sorte de sa salle d'eau pour qu'il puisse se laver tranquillement. Et pour la première fois de la journée il décida de lui adresser la parole.

- Hum excusez moi mais voyez vous ici c'est ma maison , ma salle de bain et donc j'aimerais bien prendre ma douche tranquille !

- Oh mais s'il n'y a que cela moi je veux bien t'aider à prendre ta douche mon mignon !

Oh merlin mais qu'ai je fais ? fut la supplique de Draco après la demande plutôt importune de la jeune femme.

- Non mais vous ne m'avez pas bien compris , je voudrais que vous partiez , tout de suite , maintenant , et que l'on ne se revoit plus .

- Hum mais tu étais moins farouche hier soir toi ! S'enquit le cerveau de citrouille. Allez fait pas ton difficile , viens je vais te laver le dos.

- Bon manifestement vous n'avez pas compris , vous allez aller dehors pour conter fleurettes aux passant et s'il vous plait , j'aimerais que vous vous rhabilliez parce que là…. Ça fait peur à voir. Le tact légendaire de Draco venait à tout jamais de disparaître.

- Mais ? Essaya de répondre la demoiselle. Mais elle fut coupée par un Draco hors de lui qui en plus d'avoir mal à la tête , se voyait contraint de repousser sa douche salvatrice à plus tard , car cette gourde allait réellement le mettre en retard au travail.

De rage il revint dans sa chambre , s'habilla en toute hâte et transplanna sans un regard pour l'écervelée qui lui avait tenu lieux de compagne d'un soir.

Le fait est qu'il se retrouva sur le chemin de traverse en train de courir pour pouvoir tout de même avoir un café serré avant de commencer la journée. C'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva assit au comptoir en train de broyer du noir , du noir profond.

Mais comment ai je pu me retrouver au lit avec ça , et surtout comment ai je pu baiser avec ça ? Telles étaient les pensées de Draco à cet instant précis. Mais survint un événement qui le tira de ses pensées.

Ron , Hermione , Ginny entrèrent dans son café. L'air essoufflé , avec les traits tirés comme s'ils avaient passé la nuit à faire autre chose que dormir.

Et comble de malheur pour notre chère Draco ils vinrent prendre place à coté de lui , et tentèrent d'engager la conversation. Maladroitement.

- Hum salut Dray , tu nous excuse pour hier on ne t'as pas re-contacté , mais quand on a retrouvé Harry , il était tard et on s'est dit qu'il vaudrait mieux pas te déranger. Dit Ron.

Draco en avala son café de travers et renversa le reste sur sa chemise. Ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de le voir s'étrangler et en même temps hurler parce que les café c'est chaud , alors en plus renversé sur une chemise neuve ! c'est moche.

Quand il fut en mesure d'en placer une , il regarda Ginny en biais et se prépara à demander qui avait eu l'idée (non moins salvatrice , car ils l'auraient alors trouvé dans une position plutôt compromettante) de décider de ne pas le déranger.

Mais à priori la demoiselle en question avait capté le regard , et fut décidée à parler avant ledit jeune homme.

- Avant toute chose , moi je tenais à te dire que si mon avis avait prédominé dans les discutions je serais allé te réveiller à coup de sauts d'eau. Pour te montrer que Harry non seulement est revenu mais qu'en plus il va mal , à cause de toi, et qu'il n'attend qu'une parole de toi pour redevenir le même homme enjoué qu'il était , malheureusement , pendant votre relation. Le fait est que à 2 voix contre une , nous avons décidé de te laisser finir ta nuit et de tout te raconter se matin. Intervint Ginny.

Draco s'étrangla une nouvelle fois dans le reste de son café.

- Hum , bon si je comprends bien Harry est vraiment revenu , je ne suis pas atteints d'hallucination ou autre folie passagère ?

- Malheureusement non. Enfin dans le sens où tu n'est pas fou entendons nous bien. C'est merveilleux qu'Harry soit revenu , c'est bien réel. Reprit Ginny.

La discussion commençait à s'envenimer. Et ni Ron ni Hermione ne pouvait y changer quoi que se soit. Les mots devaient sortir ça irait mieux pour tout le monde ensuite.

Draco ne pu laisser passer cette insulte , reprit de plus belle.

- Oui mais vois tu petite belette , c'est pas pour toi qu'il est revenu , mais pour moi. Au dernières nouvelles c'est moi sont petit ami , et aux dernières nouvelles c'était de moi dont il était fou amoureux. Et en aucun cas de toi.

- Ah oui ? c'est en effet à cause de toi qu'il est partit car il n'en pouvait plus de ton caractère de troll. C'est à cause de toi qu'il est malheureux ! Et non à cause de moi !

- Oui mais ça c'est normal , je te signal que tu n'as eu q'une place infime dans son existence moi j'étais tout pour lui. Et pour ta gouverne , Harry s'il était si malheureux comme tu le dit , s'il ne pouvait plus me voir en peinture , tu crois vraiment qu'il serait revenu ?

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répliquer , un client en entrant dans le pub , laissa de même entrer un courant d'air qui balaya toute le pièce , et fis apparaître aux yeux de tous , Harry Potter , le survivant , celui qui avait tué Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry était blême , oh pas de colère il n'avait pas tout entendu de la conversation , non il était juste mort de honte. Car maintenant tout le monde le voyait et tout le monde se demandait se qu'il faisait là avec une cape d'invisibilité, et surtout pourquoi ?

C'est d'ailleurs ce que ce demandait Draco. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry était venu les espionner dans le pub. Et de plus si Harry avait entendu leur conversation , cela ne servait à rien de reprendre le masque de l'impassibilité. Et de toute façon , c'était un peu tard , en voyant Harry , il était devenu rouge , puis blanc , puis seulement après il avait repris une teinte à peu prés normale. Ainsi que durant se lapse de temps il avait offert au public une imitation remarquable du poisson hors de l'eau. Enfin pour en revenir à nos affaires , Draco n'eu pas le loisir de demander pourquoi Harry était là , ledit jeune homme s'enfuit en courant.

Mais ce chère Harry n'eu que peut de répits. Car un Draco sonné , hors de lui , cherchant à comprendre , le pris en chasse. Et se qui devait arriver , arriva. Draco à l'image des plus grands rugbymen le plaqua au sol , et s'assit à califourchon se lui. Le pris les points et les maintient au dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Et c'est ainsi que commença l'interrogatoire.

- Mais diable , que faisais tu dans ce pub avec cette cape d'invisibilité ? Tu es venu nous espionner ou quoi. Draco comprenait de moins en moins la situation. Il reprit. « Mais enfin , le problème n'est pas que tu sois revenu tu le sais ça ? » C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait son amant depuis plusieurs mois et une étrange émotion lui nouait la gorge.

Harry détourna la tête et ne répondit pas. Une larme coulait sur sa joue. Comme il avait malheureux pensa Draco qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle.

Il approfondit tout de même la question.

- Harry répond moi s'il te plait. Je ne supporte pas de te voir si triste. Fais quelque chose bon sang !

- Je… j'avais… , j'avais peur de ta réaction , j'avais peur que tu me repousse si je revenais là comme ça , comme une fleur. Alors que je suis partit sans une explication. Et voir que tu me repousse s'aurait été terrible. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Alors j'ai préféré profiter de te voir sans que tu le sache. Je sais ce n'est pas très Gryffondorien , mais face à toi je perd un peu mes moyens.

- Tu es un parfait imbécile c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Dit Draco

Un voile de tristesse repassa dans les yeux de Harry.

- Non mais pas dans ce sens là , repris t'il pour rattraper sa bêtise. Je voulais juste te dire que même si depuis hier je me pose beaucoup de question vis a vis de ma santé moral , eh bien ton retour a été un choc , mais un choc ma fois fort agréable. C'est peut être un peu confus ce que je dit là non ?

Harry esquissa un sourire , il était soulagé , Draco ne lui en voulait donc pas d'être parti sur un coup de tête , et de ne jamais avoir donné de nouvelles. Néanmoins un doute le taraudait , il fini par demander.

- Mais , heu , juste à titre indicatif , pour ma simple culture personnelle , tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de jouer un petit peu avec les nerf du survivant.

- Bien sûr , tu ne le savait pas ? Depuis que je lai rencontré c'est le bonheur fou entre nous , bon j'admet que dès fois on ce fait un peu la guerre mais c'est passager , d'ailleurs j'ai décidé que bientôt nous habiterions ensemble , enfin je ne lui ai pas encore demandé , mais je suis certain qu'il sera d'accord pour intégrer le domaine conjugal.

- Oh… fût la seule réponse de Harry. « bon eh bien je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps si tu doit retrouver ton compagnon , je ne voudrais pas déranger. » le jeune homme essaya de s'enlever de la prise de jeune homme blond mais , celui ci raffermi sa prise autour de son bassin et de ses bras.

- Tu pourrais me laisser sortir s'il te plait , je te l'ai dit je vais m'en aller.

- Pas une deuxième fois non. Répondit son vis à vis.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il réitéra sa demande une autre fois et il se vit refuser la liberté une deuxième fois aussi. Le jeune homme brun nageait totalement dans le brouillard , il avait peur de ne pas comprendre.

Draco se pencha à son oreille et murmura ces simples mots.

- Veux-tu réintégrer le domicile conjugal avec moi Harry chéri ? la voix était à peine audible , un simple murmure , d'un voix mal assurée.

Le cœur d'Harry fit des bons dans sa poitrine , c'était sans hésiter un des plus beau jours de sa vie.

- Tu comprends , reprit le blond , je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois , la première a fait assez mal comme ça. Et puis je te promet de changer , plus jamais je ne te forcerai à venir avec moi à ces soirées mondaines , d'ailleurs on ne sortira plus du tout , on restera cloîtré chez nous , on vivra en Hermite et on ne se fera que l'amour à longueur de journée.

- Oui. Murmura Harry dans un souffle.

- Alors viens on y va.

Malheureusement ce fût pas possible tout de suite. Car le pire attendait Draco.

- Ouhou Draco chéri , alors tu n'as pas honte de m'avoir laissé en plan comme cela chez toi ? Je me suis retrouvée toute désemparée , quand même ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on traite la fille que l'on aime.

- Tu peux m'expliquer Dray s'il te plait ? Harry avait cette petite lueur de colère dans les yeux et Draco n'aimait pas du tout ce qui pourrait suivre.

- Hum eh bien , comment te répondre, tu sais hier j'ai su que tu étais dans le pub , c'est ton parfum qui t'as trahis et ça m'a un peu chamboulé. Et hier je suis allé dans se petit pub très simpa , tu sais celui à deux pâtés de maison de chez nous , celui où ils servent des pâtes à couper le souffle tellement elles sont bonnes , d'ailleurs si tu veux en rentrant on pourra aller en acheter ?

- Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plait. Qu'as tu fais dans se pub ? Reprit Harry d'un ton sec.

- Eh bien c'est pas glorieux , je me saoulé à mort , et je me suis retrouvé , Merlin sait comment ce matin dans mon lit , avec ce cerveaux de citrouille à coté de moi. Et franchement je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il c'est passé.

Harry daignât pour la première fois regarder l'inconnue qui leur faisait face. Et avec une mine dégoûté lui adressa la parole.

- Toi là , le cerveaux de citrouille si j'ai bien saisi les propos de mon compagnon , que faisais tu dans son lit ce matin ? Dit il passablement énervé.

- Oh mais il ne s'est rien passé , si c'est que vous voulez savoir monsieur l'énervé. On est rentré hier soir tard et à peine posé dans le lit , qu'il s'es mis à ronfler en faisant des bruits de tronçonneuses.

- Mais vous , avez osé porter la main sur lui , vous avez osé le toucher ? Vous avez porté vos mains disgracieuses sur la peau ?

- Oh tu sais , Harry , repris Draco d'un ton embarrassé, elle ne m'a frôlé que le torse.

Mais pour toute réponse , Harry se contenta d'envoyer un crochet du droit dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Et il repris en grognan.

La prochaine fois que je vous vois tourner autour du lui je vous en envoi à l'hôpital. Allez vient Dray on rentre , rien que sa vue me dégoûte. Et puis tu aurais pu faire un faire un effort et la choisir un peu présentable tout de même , tu es réputé pour avoir bon goût dans tous les domaines.

- je te rappellerai pour ma défense que hier j'était ivre mort alors pour avoir choisit quelque chose dans le lot , ma seule défense sera le fait que je ne voyais même plus ce que je faisais.

Harry pris Draco par le taille , posa sa tête sur son épaule , et lui murmura tout doucement à l'oreille , « tu es rien qu'à moi » . Draco raffermit sa prise sur son amour ,et lui répondit que lui aussi lui appartenait tout entier. Et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter. Et sur ce ils transplannèrent chez eux.

A peine la porte refermé qu'ils s'embrassèrent comme des forcenés. Ils en avaient eu tellement besoin l'un l'autre. Les vêtements commencèrent à tomber épars sur le plancher jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent nus tous les deux. Draco prit Harry par les fesses et lui fit agripper sa taille. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser partout où ils pouvaient , le ballet érotique venait de commencer…

Ron , Hermione , Ginny , se retrouvèrent seul sur le chemin de Traverse , un peu perdu , ils n'en revenaient pas avec qu'elle facilité s'était réglée le conflit.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire niaisement. Et d'ajouter.

- Je vous pari ce que vous voulez que les boutons des braguettes ont déjà valsé loin…

**the end**

merci encore pour tout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! j'accepte tout !

bizou bizou

à bientôt

cl0o


End file.
